1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for Vacuum Florescent Displays (VFD).
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum Florescent Displays (VFD) or Vacuum Florescent Tubes (VFT) are used as commercial displays in automotive modules, such as electronic climate controls, clocks and radios, and in consumer electronics and appliances, such as microwaves, clocks, stereos, DVD and VCR players. The basic structure of the VFT is a three-layer glass sandwich with the center layer being hollow to contain electronics and light emitting phosphors. Metal leads are integrated into the sides of the glass sandwich to permit the input and output of electrical signals. These leads also double as mechanical supports. The VFT is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) with each lead firstly hand soldered by through hole technology and a secondary through hole soldering (wave or selective). This manner is time-consuming and costly without doubt. Of course, Surface Mount Device (SMD) reflow soldering of the leads to the PCB is also feasible. However, the elevated reflow temperatures cause a reduction in VFT intensity. Current industry trend is to eliminate through hole soldering in favor of all SMD designs to reduce overall manufacturing costs. However, when VFTS are used, the requirement for “all SMD design” is prevented from being achieved.
On the other hand, with the development of industry, the number of leads required per display has been reduced. For automotive and other high vibration applications, the specific issue is that the VFT has a high mass that cannot be rigidly supported with few leads. In addition, the leads are very slim in configuration, very prone to being deformed during shipping or soldering. Thus, the electrical connection between VFTS and the PCB is not stable.
Summarily, a holder is highly needed to solve above-mentioned problems.